


По пальцам течет кровь

by newmarch



Series: Стихи [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Gen, Out of Character, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: По заявке: Пост-Рейхенбах, Джон после смерти Шерлока учится играть на скрипке.





	По пальцам течет кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 04.06.12.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

По пальцам течет кровь.  
Резаные раны так долго заживают...  
Мне сердце зашивают  
Грубыми стежками, швами  
Музыка и горькое вино.  
Тебя нет. Нет тебя,  
И мне больно  
В груди закипает обида.  
Ты бросил меня  
Наедине с пустотою  
Зачем ты так сделал?  
Почему так жесток со мною?  
Вопросы, вопросы...  
На них нет ответа,  
Но рядом ты где-то  
Играешь на скрипке  
Мучаешь струны  
И уши соседей.  
Хотя, нет.  
Вот она, твоя скрипка.  
Плачет и хнычет,  
Как капризный ребенок  
От прикосновений  
Даже не любителя.  
Она против, она не хочет,  
Не верит, что тебя нет.  
Но ты есть, ты живой,  
Это точно.  
Иначе - зачем ей звучать?  
Надрывно и жалобно,  
В миноре безжалостном,  
Она рвет мою душу на части.  
Вернись, пожалуйста.  
Твоя возлюбленная плачет  
В моих неопытных руках.


End file.
